


【盾冬】融化冰海（未完，he，abo）

by kresnik09



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 奇妙的二设：ABO三者中，只有omega会散发独特的香味，对alpha有着致命的吸引力，beta虽然能闻得到，却不会被吸引。假如一对alpha和omega互相吸引，这个omega能闻到alpha只为他散发的味道，那么一个被错判为beta的omega和一个被认为是omega的alpha会发生什么事呢？这是一篇盾冬在40年代没有分别并且白头偕老的故事。有几章肉。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇很早的坑，我怀着某种遗憾写的，A4上映之后我一度非常难过，这篇文真的好想被打脸。  
> 但是我还是会写完的。
> 
> 还有个小伙伴前两天评论我那篇《无休无止》还更新不，我会更新的，只是会晚一些，等我把旧坑整理好了，新坑也安排上，就慢慢填旧坑。  
> 小伙伴可以关注我lof： http://badwolfiscoming.lofter.com/  
> 我常驻lof每天都会看，但是ao3只是存文的，而且我不会玩儿，还把评论搞丢了导致无法回复（sorry

正文：

史蒂夫第七次的检测报告出来了，不是检测结果不明就是发育不成熟，可是他已经20岁了，虽然纤细的像十五岁的孩子，而且有些孩子十五岁就性成熟了。他决定不放弃，三天后要再去检测一次，做个男子汉，自己一定是个beta！史蒂夫在心里给自己打气，他可是要参军打仗的男人！

巴基推开小酒馆的门，看到史蒂夫正对着皱巴巴的检测单叹气，挨着他坐下来，要了两杯啤酒，将其中一杯推给他。

“嘿嘿，先生，给孩子喝酒这可不太好。”酒馆老板将史蒂夫面前的酒拿走，给了他一杯果汁，酒馆里有果汁本身就是很神奇的事情。

史蒂夫生气的瞪着酒馆老板，大声为自己反驳：“哦，天啊，我成年了，我都二十岁了，老板你睁开眼睛看看！”

“我眼睛好的很，你的检测单上明明白白的写着，性征不明，推测未成熟。小伙子我不管你是不是真的二十岁，但是听医生的准没错！”

史蒂夫把检测单使劲捏成一团不解气又打开撕成碎片，老板好笑的看着他：“行了行了，这杯我请你！”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，果汁谁稀罕啊！

巴基一直没说话，因为他已经笑得说不出话了，咕咚咕咚把自己那杯啤酒喝了一半，还是没有能阻止嘴角的笑意，捂着嘴小声地偷笑。

史蒂夫这才回头看他，巴基一身军装歪戴着军帽比任何时候看上去都要帅气。“你参加了哪个军队？”

“107团，明天就要出发去英国。”巴基略微抬高下巴，带着得意，“你是第几次检测了？”

“别提了。”史蒂夫趁老板没注意拿起巴基的酒杯把身下的啤酒一饮而尽，巴基担心他呛到拍拍他的后背。

“没关系，你一定能通过，我相信你，我的小史蒂夫。” 

“我现在只希望自己至少能够成熟，巴基，小孩子能做的事情太少。”

“说什么呢？你是个优秀的成年人，一个优秀的男人。”巴基顺手拿过史蒂夫放在椅背上的外套，拉起他一只手，“走，为了我明天离开，也为了你，咱们去好好地玩一玩。” 

“去哪啊？”

“你会喜欢的！”

夜晚，喧嚣的展会上，史蒂夫看着悬浮的汽车惊呆了，他的确喜欢，但是征兵启示就那么明显的贴在墙壁上，让史蒂夫无法忽视，海报中大叔手指直指着前方，给人错觉整个军队就等着他了一样。史蒂夫一直没有忘记自己的目标，像个男人一样参军打仗，胜败荣辱全寄托在胸前小小的一块军牌上，可是他连基本的性征测试都无法完成。 

站上征军处的镜面海报前，史蒂夫有些沮丧镜面里只够下巴的身高。巴基不知道什么时候来到身后，推了他一下：“来吧，错过了美女们的约会，至少跳个舞。”

“你先去吧。”史蒂夫兴致缺缺，女孩们都喜欢巴基。 

巴基看出来他在想什么。“你还是没放弃。” 

“我会一直坚持下去。”

“史蒂夫，不是只有参军一条路的。”

“那你觉得我还能做什么？拉废铁吗？巴基，所有人都在做正确的事，我也应该去。” 

巴基张了张嘴，他不知道该怎么说了，安慰的话语实在太过虚伪，于是他笑着拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“你最好是个alpha。”

史蒂夫忍不住也笑了：“能是beta我就谢天谢地了！”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

巴基拥抱了他的友人，一丝香气从史蒂夫的领子里面散发出来，他僵硬地放开史蒂夫，不忍心告诉他真相，快步离去，听到史蒂夫说等他打赢这场仗，巴基转身敬了个礼就逃跑了，他没有告诉史蒂夫他可能是个omega。 

史蒂夫不知道巴基隐瞒了什么，他转身向征军处的体检部门走去，对着工作人员随便撒谎说自己是来自新泽西的beta。那人表示严重怀疑，但还是让史蒂夫进去了，反正他这个体格肯定不合格会被轰出来。然而史蒂夫非但没有被轰出来，还合格了。

史蒂夫看着大大地戳子按下1A，激动地说不出话来，他合格了，他要马上把这个好消息告诉巴基，不不不，史蒂夫转念一想，他们也许会在战场上相遇，也许会一起打胜仗，然后一起回家。

史蒂夫觉得自己一直挺幸运的，虽然身体不好，但是有爱他的父母，后来父母离开了他，还有巴基陪伴他。在这样一个战乱年代，长大成人还顺利的参军，怎么能不说是幸运呢？即使结果和他想的不太一样。 

每天他都在日记本上记着琐碎的事情，其实他的生活没有什么好记录的，一个地区接着一个地区的表演，现在他是个完美的alpha了，比普通的alpha还要强壮。可是却觉得自己并不快乐，本子上一只马戏团猴子在笔下一遍遍的描摹。瘦弱的布鲁克林男孩儿能做什么？至少现在的表演吸引了更多的人参军不是吗？史蒂夫这样安慰自己，他在做正确的事，这是他仅能做到的。 

又一次笔尖断裂了，巴基的军姿只画到一半，空缺的下半身让他看起来像是正在消失，史蒂夫想念他，不知道巴基的军队到了哪里，手里积压的信件一封都没有寄出去，他不敢想象如果没有了巴基自己将会变成什么样。

当真的听到107团团灭的时候，史蒂夫觉得自己的世界崩裂了，毫不犹豫的拿起自己仅拥有的甚至都不能称之为武器的盾走上了寻找友人的路。就算被撤职又怎样，就算死了又怎样，没有巴基他可能都活不下来，史蒂夫第一次意识到他是多么希望在巴基身边，第一次看到巴基穿军装时，他以为自己内心只是有些羡慕有些失落，当巴基对他说不一定非得参军的时候，他甚至有些生气了。

他不在乎别人怎么看自己，只在乎巴基怎么看自己，所以他要证明自己。即使要杀人，会流血，会战死沙场。他明白自己为什么而战斗并且会一直为之战斗下去，美国队长从不放弃。

昏迷了的巴基不知道史蒂夫正在救他的路上，实际上他只是无法醒来，他能感受到手臂阵阵刺痛，他看不见那里被枕头戳得满是针眼。头痛的像要裂开，身上忽冷忽热，上一秒还在炼狱下一秒如坠冰窖。脑子里闪过无数画面，口中无意识的呢喃着那些人的名字，他知道自己必须保持清醒，失去意识也许就再也见不到他爱的，一心想保护的人了。 

小小的影子，在内心里浮现，那个布鲁克林的傻小子还等着他回家呢，他还没有对他诉说内心的感情，怎么能死在这个鸟不拉屎的实验台上。


	2. Chapter 2

正文： 

 

意识堕入深渊，嘴里依然不断呢喃着编号。Bucky仿佛梦到了Steve，金发小个子的身高停在了十五岁一样再也没有长过，瘦削的肩膀总是让他忍不住搭上去，爱护他，照顾他。 

 

梦里，他回到了布鲁克林，熟悉的街头，亲和的邻居，没有战争，人生向着最美好最不可能的期望那样发展。他和Steve成家了，Steve开门从外面回来，笑着跟他说今天的画卖了不少钱，可以给小家伙买点好吃的了。 

 

小家伙？ 

 

身后嗒嗒嗒急促的脚步声越来越近Bucky回过头，一个小黑影从脚边闪过一下子扑倒了Steve身上，大声叫着爸爸。Bucky惊讶的看着这一幕。他们居然有孩子了！ 

 

虽不算富足又平淡的生活还在继续，却甜蜜的让泪水涌出眼眶，慢慢的眼前的画面越来越模糊，不过是梦一场。 

 

Bucky觉得四周越来越冷了，从指尖开始，一寸寸变成冰块一般，麻木绝望的情绪全都郁结在胸口。

 

他不想死。 

 

他想念Steve。 

 

FUCK！ 他还没有告白！

 

“Bucky！” 最简单的一声呼唤将Bucky从死神手中拉了回来。他不敢置信地看着Steve，Steve变强壮了，看起来很好，有些太好了。浑身充满着强者的气场，一个完美的alpha。Bucky觉得自己又要昏倒了，被Steve触摸的肌肤开始莫名发烫，冰冷的身体渐渐回暖，它能感受到Steve的信息素，焦急担心还有兴奋糅杂在一起，围绕在他周围急迫的想要安慰自己，只是他不明白为什么Steve闻起来那么香，alpha是有香味的吗？ 

 

情况不允许他们坐下来慢慢交谈，必须先离开这里。如果不是身在敌营Bucky就要冲上去拥抱Steve了，天知道他现在只要脑子里闪过Steve变成alpha了这个念头，身体就像掉进火炉里一样，热得不像样。那股子邪火在身体里四次窜动，无处发泄，更别提Steve的信息素一直在向他扑来。Bucky根本无法招架，他的腿有点软，Steve小心地扶着他，肢体的亲密接触让Bucky简直要呻吟出声，脑子乱成一团根本听不清Steve在说什么，本能地听从他的话缓慢地穿过窄桥爬到了对面。 

 

基地马上就要坍塌了，火焰卷着碎石砸下来，窄桥就在两个人的面前消失了。Steve内心其实非常冷静，他不觉得这里会是自己的坟墓。只要Bucky安全就好了。但是对面传来Bucky失控的吼声，让Steve决定他要到Bucky身边去，现在，立刻，因为Bucky 说了不能没有他。

 

和大部队汇合的非常顺利，他们抢回了武器将敌人打得屁滚尿流。Steve成了英雄。Bucky的眼睛一直没有离开Steve，当然了，从过去Steve还是个平凡的小个子时他就注视着他了。

 

Bucky和Steve并肩领头在队伍前方，回到兵营的路不算短，Bucky走的似乎越来越吃力，为了不引起别人的注意尤其是Steve的，Bucky强撑着额头冒出了一层细密的汗珠。身体深处涌出来的热量仿佛要将脾脏融化，他略比Steve慢一点跟在身后，远离了正散发着意气风发的信息素的alpha，身体内的火热似乎有点缓解。可是身后跟着更多的alpha，信息素伴随着士兵们的吆喝声嚎叫着钻进他的身体里，刺激着他。Bucky想不明白自己明明是beta怎么会对信息素敏感起来，厌恶害怕不安驱使他快步逃离，不小心撞到了Steve，Steve转身扶着Bucky，关切地问他：“Bucky，怎么了？你还好吗？我背你吧。”以他和Steve 的感情，这是最正常不过的关心，Bucky却身体僵直了，他的下身，准确的说是股间忽然涌出一股液体，温热的液体任凭Bucky怎么收紧那里也无法阻止，只因为Steve一句温柔的问候，此时Bucky再迟钝也知道自己是怎么了。 

 

他对Steve动情了。

 

Bucky内心将知道的各种脏话都骂了一遍，努力管理自己的表情，露出一个微笑说：“哥们儿，我可没有那么脆弱，只不过是绊了一跤，快走吧。”说完拍了拍Steve 的肩膀，不着痕迹的调整了一下姿势，Steve有点不相信但是Bucky推着他只好转身继续走。 

 

幸好裤子够宽松，液体一直沿着大腿内侧流到了裤脚，脏兮兮的裤子也看不太出来。Bucky一边走一边在心里祈祷，千万不要是他想的那样，千万不要！ 

 

但事实证明事与愿违。

 

走回大本营天已经亮了，士兵们欢呼着高喊Steve的名字，Bucky迷恋地看着心上人的脸，一时忘记了身体的窘迫。他替他骄傲，却不觉得多么意外，Steve配得上这荣耀，他从来都知道。 Steve环视周围的士兵，自豪得意写在脸上掩藏不住，他回头寻找Bucky，想对他说自己做到了，却看到Bucky面色潮红，紧抓着狙击枪的手指关节都泛白了，好像在极力忍耐着什么，看起来下一秒就要晕倒。 

 

“Bucky！”Steve上前扶了一把，Bucky终于忍耐到了极限倒在了Steve怀里。被心仪的alpha抱着，股间那个难以启齿的地方一股股黏滑液体不断涌出，比之前一路上滴滴答答的还要多。细碎的呻吟从口里溢出，Bucky难受的扭动着身体，将本来就不小的领口挣得更大，露出了大片胸膛和细滑的脖子，档部的裤子也湿透了，深色的水渍蔓延开一片。

 

Steve不知所措的拥着Bucky，他没见过好友这幅模样，红彤彤的眼角含着泪，声音软软的叫着他的名字，还有一丝比蜜还要甜的香气散发出来，整个人就好像一块美味的奶油草莓蛋糕，让人想要马上动手大快朵颐。 

 

士兵们被Steve和Bucky吸引过来，围在他们周围，各种议论纷纷。

 

“Barnes中士怎么了？”一名士兵担心地问。 

 

旁边的一个士兵回答道：“中士是从实验室出来的。” 

 

实验室对于士兵们来说就像是地狱，瞬间都紧张起来：“哦，天啊，快去叫医生来！” 

 

“你们闻到了吗？有股香味。”一名士兵想要帮忙把Bucky抬上担架，突然闻到了一股甜腻的香味，这股香味让他无法忽视。

 

“这时候你还管什么香味？”另一名想要帮忙的士兵忍不住翻了个白眼，“天啊，好香。”他也闻到了香味。

 

“这味道好像……” 

 

“像个omega。” 

 

omega这个词被提出来，就像是个干草里燃起了小火苗，越烧越旺。军营里alpha的数目不少，被战争折磨的男人们，一个omega是最好的消遣。

 

omega美好的肉体，美丽又耐【】操，每一次停留在一个小镇附近，士兵们总要找一些omega女孩或者男孩好好地舒缓一下欲望。 alpha遇见omega，尤其是发情的omega是全然没有理智的，所以军队里有一条死规定，绝对不允许有omega进入。违令者，死！ 

 

当一个个士兵将视线定格在躺在Steve怀里难耐呻吟的Bucky时，瞬间附近所有的alpha信息素一齐爆炸。 而作为所有信息素攻击的中心，Bucky正夹紧双腿，努力不让更多液体沁湿裤子弄脏地面，无意识唤着心上人的名字：“Steve……Steve……” 

 

对将要发生的可怕事情全然不知。 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开始会有一些肉，比较露骨，直白，abo你懂的。

融化冰海 第三章

空气里面充斥着omega甜蜜的香气，还有更多狂躁的焦急的alpha信息素。alpha们被欲望驱使着，beta们也忍不住靠近，聚集在Steve和Bucky周围。Steve不明白好友身上发生了什么，他熟悉Bucky身上的香味，成年之后经常能闻到，只不过今天比往常浓郁。更不清楚为什么士兵们都失去理智向他们放出侵略性的信息素，这让Bucky不舒服，也让他非常生气。

Steve威吓士兵们，一股无形的压迫力迫使士兵们后退，也有不怕死的，离得最近的那两个士兵已经摸上了Bucky的手臂。在触摸到的一瞬间，两名士兵都僵硬了，心底里蔓延出的恐惧让他们忘记了逃跑。Steve要失控了，将瘫软的Bucky搂在怀里，谁都不能碰，这些人再上前一步就统统杀死他们。

Philip上校和Peggy赶来的时候正看到这一幕，焦躁的士兵们围着Steve和Bucky却不敢上前，但这种平衡不会持续很久，最终士兵们会将发情的omega分食殆尽，他们赶来的正是时候。

上校不受甜腻信息素的骚扰，瞪着Steve大声询问：“怎么回事？为什么军营里会有omega！”

“上校，这位是James Barnes中士！”军营里不允许有omega的铁则人人都知道，Steve焦急地辩解，“他不是omega，我们从小一起长大，他是beta！是，是因为实验他才变成这样的！”

“你们是好友能证明他没有隐瞒性别参军？”上校反唇相讥，他气的不行，一个omega将整个军营都搅得一团乱，当即下了命令，“这名士兵违反军纪，立刻执行枪决。”

Steve的瞳孔瞬间收缩，手指攥紧了盾牌边缘，关节用力到发白，做好了随时攻击的准备。  
Peggy看到情况不妙，赶紧站出来阻止上校武断的决定：“上校，这件事情还有待调查。现在首先应该抑制barnes中士的发情，只要解决发情，士兵就不会受到干扰了。医生，您有抑制剂吗？”

Peggy询问一同赶来的军医，得到了否定的答案，军营里都是alpha和beta，哪来的omega抑制剂？

情况又回到了原点，上校瞥了peggy一眼，周围的士兵们已经按耐不住，躁动不安的信息素也已经达到饱和，Peggy环视了一圈跃跃欲试的士兵们，突然想到了什么，犹豫着说出了想法：“还有一个方法，让一个alpha标记他。”

听到这个建议，Bucky惊慌地摇摇头，他宁愿被死也不要和别的alpha结合，心仪的alpha只有一个人，可是那个人不喜欢他。

而听到这个建议的Steve却有点兴奋，同样反应的还有其他alpha士兵，谁会是最好的人选呢？有人自告奋勇，有些人Bucky认识有些不认识，他猛摇头，惊恐地看着士兵们。下意识抓紧了Steve的袖子求助他。看着Bucky红红的眼眶，Steve不再犹豫：“我来。”

“不行！”卡特和Bucky异口同声。听到和自己一样的反对，Bucky抬起头，这才注意到这个美丽的女人，应该和自己一样是个beta。她紧张地看着Steve，眼里的爱慕显而易见，Bucky又看看Steve，觉得两个人般配的不得了，他忽然意识到，Steve早就不是当初那个被人瞧不起的小个子了，他英俊聪明强壮，拥有让人无法抗拒的魅力。谁会不喜欢呢？而这样美丽大方的女性正是Steve的理想型。

Steve也被peggy一声分贝不小的反对吸引了注意力，盯着她似是在询问为什么不行。Peggy被盯着一时答不上来，磕磕巴巴了半天最后也没说出个所以然。

一直低着头的Bucky出声打破了Peggy的尴尬道：“Steve，你不用为了我这样做，别为难自己。”低垂的眼睑挡住了内心的真实想法。

Bucky在暗示什么，Steve再清楚不过，他抓着Bucky 的手，声音低沉又性感：“不是为难。”Bucky猛地抬起头，发现Steve的目光极其认真，脸颊忽然有些热，大脑运转不过来了。被公主抱起来都不知道，Steve和别人说了什么也都没听进去，等换了个地方才反应过来。

Bucky打量着周围，Steve把他放在一张行军床上，有些不自然地说：“我已经和上校商量过了，我们会在这里呆上几天，直到你度过发情期，军队会提供需要的东西，哦，对了这里是我的营帐，只有我，不会有人来打搅我们。”

“等等！什么意思？”Bucky的大脑已经对付不了目前的情况，太多信息涌进来，他有些激动的表达自己的想法，“不对，Steve，我不是omega，我不知道自己是怎么了但是我不需要alpha，让我自己呆一会儿就好，好吗？”边说边往里面挪了挪，努力保持距离。

可是Steve却压过来：“我不认为beta会留着么多水，你看你把我的手都弄湿了。”刚才抱起Bucky 的时候Steve就感觉到了，嗅了嗅手上的味道，感觉自己更硬了。

Bucky因为Steve的举动红了脸，其实他心里很期待和Steve发生点什么，但是仅存的理智告诉他不可以，害羞地别开脸说：“你现在变大了，变强壮了，应该去追求心仪的人，不是我，虽然我很喜欢Steve，这是不对的，你不应该被绑在我身边！”  
几乎是用吼的，说完Bucky把脸埋在手里，他已经表达的很清楚了，还不小心告了白。感觉身边的人起身，以为Steve明白了，内心有些失落。突然，双手被抓住，从脸上拿开，嘴唇上多了柔软的触感。Bucky傻乎乎的瞪大眼睛，大脑彻底当机了。

“这算是回答吗？关于你的告白。”Steve微笑着问他。

告白？什么告白？OMG！Bucky脸颊绯红，眼神乱飘不知道该看哪，天啊，那可是他藏了十几年的秘密。

Steve顺势压倒Bucky，又亲了好几下，留恋那柔软的触感。“Bucky，对不起，我这样做很卑鄙，甚至可以说是趁人之危，但是我喜欢你，很小的时候就喜欢你了，我想要保护你，所以希望自己能变得强壮，现在我终于赶上你了，你会接受我的爱吗？”Steve嘴上说着道歉的话，紧紧抓着Bucky 的手，暴露了他的心情。

Bucky不敢相信自己听到了什么，他们居然互相暗恋了十几年。嘴角掩不住笑意，他在Steve面前从不吝啬自己的笑容：“天哪，你这傻瓜，为什么不早点告诉我，我不在乎你是不是强壮，臭小子，我也喜欢你很久了。”

Bucky推着Steve坐起身，庆幸他现在还有点力气，脱下单薄的上衣，在Steve面前展示自己美好的肉体，这一次换Steve脸红了。Bucky双手捧着Steve 的脸颊，嘴唇弯起性感的弧度：“让哥哥教教你什么是真正的接吻。”

Bucky不得不承认这是他最美好的一个吻，Steve学的很快，马上被反客为主占了上风，舌头搅在一起，互相侵占对方的领域。Bucky被吻的头皮发麻，快要缺氧了才向后退开，还没来得及呼吸，Steve又压倒他吻了上去。

Bucky迷蒙的双眼红红的，马上要流出泪水一般，嘴唇软嘟嘟的让Steve亲了一下又一下，Bucky在最信任的alpha面前彻底放下了自己的防备，完全进入发情状态，两人的信息素缠绕在一起。

Steve亲吻Bucky的眼角，鼻尖，一路向下，锁骨喉结，手掌拂过前胸，听到Bucky“嗯”的一声呻吟。原来乳首早已在不知不觉中挺立起来。手掌顺势揉了两下乳肉，小小的果实战栗着，经不起戏弄。Bucky开始讨饶：“别揉，嗯，也别搓，啊！”Steve一口含住乳头，舌尖在乳尖上来回拨弄，Bucky触电一样弹起身子，又在Steve不断的逗弄下慢慢平复，微微颤抖着想要逃离，却又忍不住想要更多。Bucky从不知道自己的胸部这么敏感，酥麻的感觉从乳首蔓延至全身，而Steve越玩越起劲了，另一边的乳头也捏在手掌里，又掐又捻，让Bucky受不住出声：“Steve，别，别再……”揉着Steve的后脑勺，两条腿跨上Steve的后背，胡乱磨蹭，俨然一副发情的小猫模样。

恋恋不舍分放开饱受疼爱的乳首，两个乳头已经被玩得肿了一倍，尤其是右边那颗被口水染的晶亮，羞答答的挺立着，惹得Steve坏心的弹了一下，换来Bucky一声低吟，股间又是一股热流。舌尖在小肚子上来回打转，Steve咬了好几口柔韧的腹肌，不客气地扒下了Bucky 的裤子。

内裤早就湿透了，Steve用手指沾了一点内裤上的液体嗅了一下，Bucky看见他又这么做抬起脚踹他，Steve抓住那只乱动的脚，亲了亲细白的脚踝，成功看到Bucky害羞地用手挡住了脸。一点点拽下内裤，阴茎首先弹了出来，有些液体拉成丝淫靡的挂在内裤上，摸了一把白嫩的屁股，满手的黏腻。

翘起的阴茎流着口水，看起来很诱人，Steve亲了一下龟头，舌尖舔去流出来的前液。“嗯，别！”Bucky想要阻止Steve，抓着金发不知道是要推还是拉，Steve也没有这种经验不知道该怎么做了。“摸摸它，对，嗯……”

Bucky咬着下唇，Steve摸的他很舒服，呻吟从嘴边泄露出来。  
“舒服吗，Bucky？”Steve手上的动作没停，舔着Bucky的耳垂问他。Bucky无声的点点头。  
急切地脱掉Steve的衣服，Bucky看着Steve眼睛里的爱意，他以前也是这么看着自己的吗？为什么自己那么傻都没注意到。伸出手和Steve十指相握，从未如此安心。

Steve是第一次，又是和心上人，傻傻的看着Bucky长大的双腿，有些犹豫是不是直接进去，可是那个地方看上去那么小，那么可爱。Steve的手指拂过敏感的大腿内侧，成功引起Bucky 的一阵颤栗，前端翘起流着透明的前液，淡色的嫩穴在注视下轻轻蠕动，看得Steve要流鼻血。Bucky扭动着身体，偷瞧了一眼Steve，他实在是难受，后面急需要抚慰，可是Steve还傻乎乎的愣着。

“Steve，摸摸我。”Bucky脸颊绯红的邀请Steve。

“嗯？摸哪里？”Steve还在欣赏眼前的美景，“是这里吗？”

“啊！”Bucky惊呼一声。Steve的手指直接戳进了股间的小穴。

Steve真的很好奇，这么小的部位怎么会流出那么多液体。手指一戳进去，就好像蚌壳被撬开一样，Bucky一直忍耐收缩着的穴口被打开，羞耻地捂住了脸。食指和中指撑开穴口，一股股温热的淫液流了Steve满手。一时间香气四溢，淫靡的omega信息素直直闯入Steve鼻间，鬼使神差的Steve尝了一口手指上的液体。

好甜。

“啊！不，Steve，做，做什么！不要吸，啊……啊啊！”Bucky弓起脊背，双腿合并，无法逃开Steve的舌头。灵活的舌头舔舐着肛口的的软肉，又吸又吮小穴里面饱满的淫液，啧啧水声在耳边响起。Bucky扭动着屁股，稍微幅度大一点Steve就会咬一口穴肉，快感刺激的Bucky要射出来，只能可怜兮兮的将屁股送上去让Steve舔。

不知道舔了多久，小穴依然泛着水光，那里面的水儿像是永远流不尽一样，只要被插进去什么就能挤出来一股。终于Steve像是满足了，他抬起头，看着眼前的景色惊讶的说不出话来。Bucky胸腹前一片白浊，  
挺立的乳头上妆点着斑白的精液显得更加色情，阴茎翘的更高了，贴着小腹，脸上多了两道泪痕，红润的唇微张，双目水光潋滟。Steve情不自禁的吻了上去，他要讲这个人一点不剩的全都吃掉，让他从里到外都属于自己。

火热的阴茎贴上Bucky的大腿，被烫的抖了一下，他已经没有多余的精力了，Steve将他亲的要晕过去，下面的小穴被舌头操的松软，一张一合欢迎着火热的阴茎。

“唔！”小穴被比舌头大的多的龟头顶开。Steve放开了Bucky 的红唇，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟充满了营帐。他们始终十指相握，Steve覆在Bucky身上两个人的人头靠在一起，身体紧紧的贴着，下身正一点点交合在一起。随着Steve的深入，Bucky 的呻吟声越来越高，他进入的很慢，享受着慢慢占有身下人的过程。Bucky的发丝被汗水沁湿，贴在额头上，后穴被打开充满让内心获得了巨大的满足，原来这就是他一直想要的，被Steve压到，被他填满。

Steve没有完全进去就开始抽插，汁水带出体外，淫靡的水声让Bucky羞的咬住了下唇。但是他没有咬很久，Steve亲着他的嘴角轻声说：“别忍着，我想听，让我听过多好嘛？”

“啊，啊啊……嗯…唔，好棒，Steve！啊啊啊…”Bucky听话的大声呻吟，一声声软媚的叫声似情药点燃了Steve 的欲火。

Steve越插越快，进的越来越深，终于狠狠的一顶，全都插了进去，肠肉层层叠叠包裹着阴茎，像是有意识一般吞吐着。忍不住每一下都插到最深，感受小穴挽留他，紧咬他。这还不够，他想要听爱人更淫荡的叫声，想要操的小穴合不拢，屁股里面全是他的精液。

被男人发狠了操的Bucky，想要求饶都没有机会，忽然阴茎顶到了肠道内一个要命的地方，Bucky的呻吟陡然拔高，Steve像是发现了什么，调整角度不再深插，用龟头研磨那一处软肉，他们都不知道那里是前列腺。

“啊啊啊啊啊！不，不要，太多了！”Bucky不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，快感如潮水一般袭来，没有给他适应的时间，精液再一次喷洒，不论是被舔后穴射出来还是被插射都是第一次，刚经历高潮的身体敏感的不像话，可是身上的男人还没有停止，后穴里的阴茎刮蹭着颤抖收缩的肠肉，将快感无限延长。Bucky紧紧拥着身上的男人，觉得没有什么比此刻更幸福了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

在最初的不适过后，Bucky的小穴彻底为Steve打开，任由男人粗长的阴茎捅向深处，侵犯柔嫩的肠肉，每一处都留下alpha的印记，一次又一次。穴口的肠肉在阴茎每一次抽出时甚至会带出来一小节，这么娇嫩的部位被粗暴对待，Bucky却发出一声浪过一声的媚叫。嫩肉又被阴茎狠狠的顶回去，擦过敏感点，Bucky哭叫着，小穴里的汁水堵不住喷溅出来。裹着各种液体顺着交合的部位流下来，打湿了床铺，腥臊的味道混合着二人的信息素，Steve的alpha本能逐渐被唤醒，低吼着一次次贯穿身下的人。

Bucky在高潮下极度敏感的身体因为Steve的继续开拓而不断颤抖，嘴里断断续续吐露着模糊不清的音节，任何人听了都会面红耳赤。“Steve，Steve，啊……好深，喜欢，喜欢你，用力！”分不清是在说喜欢Steve，还是喜欢被Steve狠狠侵犯，Bucky扭动着屁股迎合Steve的深入，妖娆的样子，比被开发彻底的omega还要淫荡，可是他的内心还认为自己是个beta。不过，很快他就必须面对事实了。

室内的光线不是很明亮，但Steve过人的视觉依然能看清Bucky的每一个表情，含泪的双眼直直盯着Steve，即使看不清也没有移开目光，颈部和胸前的皮肤一片粉红，挺立的乳头随着身体的摇晃而晃动。小穴里的淫液因为激烈的交合而不断产生。Steve很快就找到了让小穴汁水饱满的源头，深处两片尤其柔软的穴肉正分泌吐出更多的淫液，滋润着肠道，浇灌着阴茎。

硕大的龟头顶上那里，Bucky浑身颤栗，小穴不受控制的收紧，就像是刚才高潮那般紧紧吸着阴茎，但是就一下，Steve享受这种紧致，不断顶弄两片嫩肉，这里就好像Bucky的另一处敏感点，每顶一下就收缩一下，然后吐露更多汁液。这不够，这些满足不了Steve内心那股邪恶的欲望，所以他不仅狠狠戳弄穴肉，还咬住了在眼前摇晃的乳头。Bucky仰起头，眼泪顺着眼角不受控制的淌下来，呻吟堵在嗓子眼里，快感几乎淹没了他的理智。

后穴痉挛般的紧咬着阴茎让Steve非常满意，更加用力干着Bucky的小穴，他跪立起来，抱着Bucky的膝窝压下去，几乎将Bucky折起来。两片肉瓣被刺激到了极致，竟然变得松软，龟头顶进去了一点点。Bucky倏地睁开眼睛，意识到Steve正在进入自己什么地方，眼前一片模糊，但是这不妨碍他伸手揽住Steve的脖子。

Bucky将自己献给Steve，将自己脆弱的颈子露出来，Steve着迷的嗅着颈间的香气，被本能驱使准确的找到了颈侧的腺体，牙齿刺破白嫩的皮肤，Bucky尖叫了一声，两个人的信息素微妙的融合一些，没有留给Bucky时间让他细想Steve做了什么，下身一阵撕裂的疼痛，占据了他所有的注意力。

肠道内隐秘的入口被坚挺的龟头破开，比肠道更紧致更湿热的生殖腔让Steve停下了动作去享受。终于忍不住眼泪，Bucky微微颤抖着，下身的疼痛让他不停流水的阴茎都软了下来，现在的他急需要抚慰。闭着眼享受快感的Steve终于注意到了自己的鲁莽，他亲吻着Bucky 的眼角，用这辈子最温柔的话语去安慰爱人。“Bucky，Bucky，别哭！是我不好，我现在马上出来，别哭，我心都要碎了！”

“你别，别动！”Bucky被Steve的动作疼的直抽气，“让我适应一下就好。”Steve努力平静下来，不敢大动作，轻搂着怀里的人，穴内紧致湿热是最甜蜜的折磨。

Bucky在胳膊上蹭了蹭眼泪，抬眼看着Steve问他：“你知道你现在进的地方是哪里吗？”Bucky问的不是很直白，Steve也没细想回答道：“你的屁股。”

Bucky红着脸。“是更里面的地方，”冒险地收缩了一下内壁，“你知道是哪里吗？”

Steve呆住了，由于他性征一直没有发育出来，所以没有上过正经的abo课程，而参与了实验之后直接分化成alpha，就开始忙碌的表演，更没人给他讲生理知识，所以美国队长只知道基本的常识，更深入的abo的构造他就不知道了。瞬间Steve脸红到了脖子，他知道beta能生孩子，僵硬着完全不敢动。“我我我，你你你……那个，Bucky我没带套……”Steve越说声音越小，他觉得自己逊毙了。

Bucky轻轻笑了起来：“你放心，beta怀孕的几率不到omega的十分之一，而且我是有心理准备的，等我们回家之后，我要给你生好多好多孩子。”  
罕见的Steve抿紧了嘴唇，郑重地答道：“好。”

缓了好一会儿，刚被迫打开身体的疼痛过去之后，从深处一股蔓延出一股空虚和渴望，Bucky轻轻晃了晃屁股，柔软的唇在Steve脸颊上蹭蹭，他实在是太害羞了，但是他也知道自己不主动说出来Steve一定不会继续，几不可闻的小声道：“Steve，动动。”

“什么？Bucky，我没听清。”

要不是和Steve认识了十几年，Bucky真的会认为他是故意的，又附耳道：“你动动，我里面，想要…啊啊，太快了！”好了，他现在确认了，他的小Steve学坏了，会欺负他了。

龟头顶开紧窄的生殖腔，从未被人进入的地方羞涩包裹着阴茎，Steve发出舒爽的呻吟。  
紧紧抱着怀里的人，贴着饱满的臀肉操干敏感的入口，Bucky哭出声，渴求身上的男人更快更用力。Steve快速抽插，发出啪啪声，汁水被挤出体外，咕叽咕叽的水声不断，Bucky猛摇着头，他快要高潮了，前端硬挺着却射不出来，快感层层积累，生殖腔收缩的越来越快，他快要到了，就差一点，模模糊糊感应到，这极致的高潮需要Steve猛烈的刺穿他，精液灌满子宫。

“Ste，Steve，给我，干坏我，啊啊啊嗯，我要你，我要你！”Bucky无意识地说出淫乱的话，平时这种话他是绝对说不出口的。

“都给你，Bucky，都给你，你是我的！”Steve抽出来狠狠的插入，几乎干到底，Bucky张大双眼，无声的呻吟，前段依然什么都射不出，整个后穴痉挛的收缩。Steve停留在Bucky体内没有动，本能驱使他低头舔舐爱人的脖子，牙齿研磨着颈间的信息带，同时阴茎涨大了一圈，Bucky鼻音哼哼了两声，还没有完，阴茎最粗的根部肿胀起来，凹凸不平的结瞬间形成，刺入肠肉的omega腺体，Bucky痛呼一声  
：“好疼！”

汹涌的alpha信息素进入Bucky体内，这一瞬间，他明白，他被标记了。尖叫着达到了高潮，前段挺翘的阴茎吐出一股股透明黏液，子宫里喷涌出大量液体，被阴茎堵住，浓稠的精液毫无预警的射出，微凉的液体打在子宫壁上，酥麻的双手双脚都软了，Bucky舒服得舔舔嘴唇，像一只餍足的猫。肚子里射精还在继续，Bucky觉得不论多少都能承受，身体里的那团火终于稍微得到一点舒缓，但都抵不过和爱人结合的喜悦。

“Steve……唔！”Steve吻上Bucky粉嫩的唇，他有好多好多话想对Bucky说，想告诉他自己有多么想念他，告诉他现在他有多么美丽，告诉他不想离开他。

“我爱你，Bucky。”  
“我也是。”  
相视一笑，他们拥吻在一起，两个人的信息素完美的融合在一起，像是风雨过后第一抹阳光洒下来，微风中飘着花香。他们不需要更多的言语，彼此的灵魂已经烙印上对方的名字。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

维持着相拥的姿势，Steve亲吻着Bucky，在那柔软的嘴唇上亲吻了一下又一下，仿佛永远亲不够，要夺取彼此的呼吸。

精液一波一波打进体内，小穴内的温度在升高，夹得Steve很舒服，忘记了撑开的结想要插入的更深。凹凸不平的结刺入肠肉内的腺体，大量信息素涌入，Bucky双腿颤抖着想要夹紧又痛得打开，穴肉却不知餍足的狠狠绞紧阴茎，让结刺入的更深，疼痛缓解了内心深处的欲望，又痛又爽让Bucky的呻吟声拐了好几道弯，小爪子一样一下一下的搔着Steve的心。

如果不是还在成结，Steve真想立刻就动起埋在温软小穴内的猛兽，太过紧致的穴肉被轻轻拉扯，Bucky惊呼一声，眼角泪花涌现，被alpha标记强制延长高潮，敏感的不行的穴肉经不起一丝摧残。

“不要！Steve不要！好疼！”可是双腿却环紧了Steve 的腰，将屁股送上去。

“不舒服？真的不舒服吗？”Steve亲亲Bucky眼角的泪痕，又恶意顶弄两下，像是要把粗大的结顶进生殖腔，“那你还夹的这么紧，不想让我操？”

Bucky吓坏了，直摇头：“让你操，让你操，别欺负我……”  
缓缓放松后穴，乖顺的搂着Steve，柔软的舌尖像小猫一样有一下没一下的舔着Steve的嘴唇。

性感撩人的样子让Steve觉得全身的血液都在叫嚣，狠狠地操他，让他没力气勾引人。感觉到体内的结又涨大一圈，Bucky终于承受不住求饶：“太大了，不行，好涨！”

“Bucky，你实在太可爱了，我控制不了自己。”

“哼，疼，你怎么还在射，还要多久啊！”

“我也不知道，我是第一次啊。”

Bucky想了想，总算想起来一点课堂上的知识，一般alpha的成结时间是二十到四十分钟，他还要保持这个姿势这么久啊，腰会好酸。

而Steve想的却是血清将他一切都四倍强化，四十分钟真的能结束吗？正思索着，发现Bucky有些昏昏欲睡，初次结合和标记暂时缓解了热潮，需要休息补充体力。可是这个姿势睡着，怎么会舒服？

Steve小声唤着Bucky，身下的人随便哼哼两声就算回答。“Bucky，你趴在我身上睡好不好？”  
“嗯哼…”

Steve就当他是答应了，两手抓住细白的大腿。腰一挺，将Bucky抬了起来，Steve是没什么感觉，这一挺让Bucky圆睁双眼，弹了起来。  
“啊！！！”陡然扬声发出一声呻吟，Steve这一下顶到了没进入过的深处。腰软下来，趴在Steve的胸膛上，下身过于刺激的快感让Bucky来不及做更多反应，轻颤着竟然又达到一个小高潮，前端的阴茎软软的吐出几滴液体。

Bucky惊讶身体居然这么淫荡，把脸埋在Steve颈窝里不想说话。Steve咬咬他发红的耳垂，不知道从哪里掏出一个怀表，看了眼时间，已经是后半夜了。

“睡会儿吧。”

Bucky觉得肚子里涨涨的，屁股里夹着个大家伙没有让一滴液体泄漏出来，粗大的结正好抵在体内的环状腺体上，呼吸间都在刺激敏感的肠道，微微拉扯肠肉还会蹭到前列腺，Steve的呼吸又近在咫尺，他真的想再多享受一分钟爱人的怀抱，可是实在是太累了，在实验室里遭受了太久的折磨，没有支撑太久便沉沉的睡去。

Steve就没那么好过了，将Bucky搂在怀里，努力不晃动下体，给他盖好了被子。Steve睡不着，此刻简直就像做梦一样，好似他们还在布鲁克林，他不曾是个病危的小个子，他们没有参加战争，他和Bucky就自然而然的在一起了。但是睁开眼睛，眼前的一切，帐篷外一群群扰人的alpha，都在提醒他，这些都是暂时的。

闭眼休息了一会儿，Steve再拿起怀表，失望的发现四十分钟过去了，他和Bucky还紧紧的连在一起，看来血清连成结时间和精液量都强化了。抚摸着Bucky后颈的咬痕，傻呵呵的笑了起来，抱进怀里甜蜜的爱人，好好享受神圣的结合。

他们的信息素正在融合，两个人的气味缠绕在一起产生新的化学变化。如果说Steve之前问起来像是雨后的阳光，温暖又清新，那现在就是阳光下多了一片花圃，在风中摇曳，带着蜜的芬芳。Bucky蹭蹭Steve，嘴唇不经意扫过男人的胸口，嗅着颈间腺体散发出来的融合了自己的信息素的气味，满足的发出了呼噜声，像猫咪一样可爱。

Steve能感觉到Bucky很开心，虽然他们彼此一直都很了解对方，但是现在不一样了。他能感受到Bucky的心情，Bucky 的感情。可爱的恋人正在做什么梦？为什么这么开心？Steve亲亲他的发顶，他想告诉Bucky，他也很开心，没有什么比这更让他幸福。彼时，两个人的灵魂因为心意相通形成了无形的标记，这是比后颈和体液标记更隐秘的一种标记。是一种古老的alpha和omega之间双向的标记，代表了忠贞，唯一和陪伴。

无声无息的，一切都在睡梦中完成了。

Steve的意识还没醒，下体就先一刻醒来了，阴茎硬梆梆的被又湿又热的肠肉裹紧，上下耸动，变小了一些的结不再堵在穴口，随着动作流出来混合着两个人的体液，发出咕滋咕滋的水声。Bucky微眯着双眼，比之前更加猛烈的热潮燃烧了他的神智，像美丽的舞姬取悦帝王一样扭动柔韧的腰肢。还没有完全消下去的结每每刮蹭敏感点都带来一阵颤栗，口水顺着微张的嘴角流下来，无意识地呻吟着：“啊…啊…啊……”面前的一切淫靡的让Steve移不开眼。

“Bucky，你真美，Bucky！”Steve伸出手抚摸Bucky的脸颊，又抓住他的手十指相握。

“S…Steve…呜！不舒服…没有你…没有你操的舒服。”上上下下运动了好一会儿的Bucky觉得体内的渴望一点都没有缓解，反而越来越强烈。

性欲旺盛的alpha怎么经受得住这样的诱惑。“Bucky，屁股抬高，对，”Steve抓着Bucky圆润的臀肉，然后狠狠下落，“嗯！舒服吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Bucky猛地扬起长颈，滚烫的阴茎贯穿小穴，几乎要捅破脆弱的内壁，“不，不…不要再来了…啊啊啊…不……”Bucky摇着头想要抗拒，可是被操的酸软的腰肢根本直不起来，内壁被开拓者越来越深，搅着体内的液体在穴口形成一圈白沫，丰满的臀肉从指缝里挤出来，Steve前后揉搓，本来白皙的皮肤上面布满了红指印。Bucky已经没有了刚才“跳舞”时的神采，趴在Steve身上被动的承受猛烈的攻击。

omega散发着比蜜还要甜腻的香气，激发了alpha的兽欲。Steve坐直身体，将Bucky圈在自己的怀抱里，体位的变化让他进入的更深，Bucky逃离似的想要抬高屁股，却被Steve按住了腰，像是钉在火热的阴茎上。

“啊…Steve，好深……”Bucky没想到还能够进入的更深，好像要一直深入脏腑一样。Steve按着Bucky 的腰，挺动的又深又快，仿佛没有尽头般紧紧嵌入Bucky 的身体。

忽然，龟头擦过某一点，Bucky猛地一颤，身体几乎要痉挛，带来了强烈紧致的快感，Steve被这快感迷了心智，疯狂的顶弄穴道尽头的软肉。Bucky已经叫不出声了，眼泪不断滑落脸颊，哑着嗓子想要推开Steve。这个时候的alpha没有理智，力气有多大从Bucky腰间一片青紫就能看出来。但即使被粗暴对待，Bucky的前端依然挺立夹在两人之间，透明的前液不断流出来，可见他的身体是兴奋的。

Bucky用力咬住自己的手指，一丝腥甜的气味混入了omega的香气中，Steve很快发现了。

“Bucky你别咬自己，你咬我！是我不好，疼不疼？是不是不舒服了？”Steve看着被Bucky自己咬出血的手指心疼的不行，捧着他的脸又亲又啃。

Bucky哭得直抽气。“你…你…”你了半天也说不出个所以然，只是无比委屈的掉眼泪，“欺负人！”

“我错了，你咬我肩膀，别咬自己好不好？”

Bucky也舍不得咬Steve，摇摇头，靠在他肩膀上，露出了侧颈的咬痕。Steve痴迷的吻了上去，感受到怀里人轻微的颤抖，又舔又吮。粗长的阴茎还深深的顶着穴肉，Bucky无法忽视体内越来越痒的骚动。

“怎，怎么停下来了。”

“我以为你不舒服。”

“没，没不舒服。”

“那是很舒服？”

Bucky愤愤的“啊呜”一口咬住宽厚的臂膀，Steve像是得了令，又挺动起来。

这一次直逼穴道尽头的软肉，像是要把那里撬开一样用力操着，Bucky对着Steve的后背又抓又挠，为什么Steve总是问他那么难为情的问题，恨恨咬了一口，又咬一口，还是不解气。忍耐着后穴的进攻，Steve的肩膀上已经布满了Bucky 的牙印，疯狂的操弄还在继续，卵蛋都要操进去一样，对着穴肉又磨又撞，啪啪啪声不绝于耳，将omega带上了一波又一波的高潮。Bucky知道自己要到了，他想要吻Steve，被操的摇晃的身体找不准嘴唇，Steve主动贴上来，蹂躏红润的果实。Bucky闭上眼睛，一颗泪水滑落，身体最深处的入口打开，一大股淫液涌出，冲刷着阴茎，毫不留情地深入，小口像是邀请之后又挽留，紧紧吸住了Steve。再一次成结，一股股精液全都射进小小的入口里。

Bucky的哭叫声都被堵在吻里，身体最深处被迫打开内射的快感几乎让他晕过去。靠在Steve的肩头，暧昧不清的呻吟断断续续的从唇间泄露。  
“Steve，你进的太深了。”喑哑到不行的嗓音透着性感，Steve还在享受小穴高潮的紧致，没懂Bucky什么意思，单纯理解为是字面意思。

“那我下一次不那么用力了。”

“傻瓜。”Bucky咧开嘴角，明明旁边也没有人，却非要贴着耳朵小声说那几个字。

Steve瞬间脸红到脖子，更没羞没臊的事情都做过了，可他还是止不住脸颊发热，自己进入了那么深的地方，Bucky会不会难受呢？

Bucky将下巴垫在Steve肩膀上，有些困倦地说：“接下来还要被你打开子宫口内射一个多小时，想想都觉得涨。”

Steve捂着脸完全不知道怎么接话了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

正文：

明明已经两次成结射进体内，Bucky还是不满足，亲吻着Steve，从他的唇舌间汲取alpha的信息素，想要将自己完全融进Steve的身体般，被他的信息素包裹。Steve任由Bucky索吻，在不弄疼Bucky的前提下缓缓挺动下身，将浓稠的精液一波波射进隐秘的小洞里，两只大掌还揉着Bucky圆润的臀瓣，Steve开玩笑说：“你的屁股越来越柔软好摸了。”

“嗯…”Bucky鼻间溢出一声呻吟。

“怎么了，Buck，疼？”Steve吻着Bucky的耳根。

“不，嗯…不疼。”

“那是怎么了？我揉的你不舒服吗？”Steve明知故问，吻落在Bucky的腺体上。

“啊……”Bucky呻吟的更大声，Steve的呼吸打在颈间被咬的红肿的腺体上，omega浑身抖了一下，臣服于alpha，讨好的蹭蹭Steve 的脖子，动物般原始的交流。

“Steve，Steve…”

“我在。”

“亲亲我。”

“我不是正在亲？”Steve没有撒谎，他的嘴唇一刻都没有离开Bucky。

“不够，还不够，唔！”Steve懂他的意思，他们早就应该捅破窗户纸滚在一起。Steve吸吮Bucky的唇舌，怀里的人整个身体都贴上来，胸膛蹭着他的手掌，挺立的乳珠像颗小樱桃，手掌摸上去就挪不开了，Steve觉得Bucky全身都好摸的不得了，让他又忍不住动情，用力将Bucky翻身压在身下。

“啊！呜……”Steve还插在Bucky身体里，体位的转换给了他狠狠的冲击，身体颤抖着承受过深的侵入，几乎要失去意识。

“Bucky，Bucky…”Steve机械的重复Bucky的名字，身下的人只能迷迷糊糊的回应，Steve拨开他额前汗湿的碎发，仔细地看着他的脸庞。Bucky软绵绵地躺着浑身都是激情后的汗水，Steve突然意识到他们从战场回来还没有吃过东西，甚至一口水都没喝过，一回来就干了个昏天黑地，他急忙想从Bucky身体里退出来，这一次成结时间没有第一次那么长。

“嗯，去哪里？”Bucky感受到Steve离开自己，伸手拉住他。

“我去给你拿点吃的东西，咱们得补充能量。”

“别走……”Bucky的大眼睛里满是委屈。

“我不走，就在箱子那边，一分钟都用不了，我就回来了。”Steve说着亲了亲Bucky 的眼角。

Bucky像条蛇一样，缠到 Steve身上，双手搂着Steve结实的腰身，撒娇道：“不行，一分钟也不要离开我，我不饿，继续干我。”

换做平时，Bucky绝对说不出这样的话，他已经彻底臣服于omega的本能，Steve被成功的勾引了，哪个alpha能拒绝心爱的omega的求欢呢。

Steve将Bucky拖起来跨坐在自己身上，扶着性器就挺进了柔软的穴里，Bucky的两条腿早就被操软了，根本支撑不住身体，阴茎直直通入最深处，没有受到丝毫阻碍，穴肉湿湿软软的包裹着阴茎，小腹都顶的突出，Steve坏心的摸了摸凸起，换来Bucky鼻间一声嘤咛。

行军床发出吱嘎吱嘎的抗议，Bucky淫荡的呻吟已经不再掩饰，摇晃着腰臀，汗水顺着发丝滴落在Steve的脸上，像个勾人魂魄的妖精一样让Alpha失去理智。军帐外已经是黑夜，黑暗中充满危险，游荡着饥饿的Alpha，他们被omega甜美的声音和香味吸引过来。

Alpha下身挺进omega最深处开拓着，沉浸在被肉欲支配的快感中，他咬着侧颈的腺体，丝丝鲜血流进口中才能勉强缓解对爱人的饥渴。军帐外游走的野兽散发出强烈的侵略信息素，Steve舔了舔嘴唇不屑的笑了，他是头狼，只有头狼才有资格拥有雌性，这是动物的法则。

两个人紧紧嵌在一起，Steve一颗脑袋在Bucky胸前拱来拱去，本就红肿的乳头被过分玩弄，酥酥麻麻的快感传遍了全身，男人继续在他身上吮吻着，令人害羞的痕迹就没有消退过，屁股里的性器还在规律的动作着，让 Bucky产生一种他们会永远这样做下去的错觉。他低头亲男人的脸颊，男人舔了舔他的嘴唇，Bucky已经出现了缺水的症状，Steve皱了皱眉，思索片刻托着Bucky 的腿弯，将他抱了起来。

这一下子毫无预警，身体的重心一下子都集中在身体连接的部位，Bucky一下子被干到过深处，仰起头尖叫了一声，Steve亲吻着他的脸颊安慰：“我们去喝点水，马上就到了。”

Bucky脚背都绷直了，这种体位对于他来说还是太刺激了，Steve抱起Bucky一点都不费劲，这是豆芽时的他想都没想过的。一步一步走得极慢，Bucky嘴里直哼哼，直到Steve将他放在一个大箱子上面。暂时有了坐的地方，总算缓解了一部分力量，Bucky微微喘着粗气，眼角一片红，他瞪了Steve 一眼。

“就不能事先说一声吗？让我有点心理准备，都快被你干穿了，我的小Steve越来越能耐了。”

Steve搂着他亲了一口：“我怕你长腿一夹我可以半步都走不出去。”说罢咸猪手似的摸着Bucky 的大腿根，Bucky敏感的身体微微发颤，任Steve随便摸。

“喝点水。”

Bucky听话的张开嘴去接Steve拿着的水壶，他的双手环在Steve后颈，没喝两口就呛到了，水洒了一身，冰凉的液体丝毫没有浇灭两个人的情欲，Bucky嘿嘿的笑了一下躺在Steve的颈窝，沉迷的吸着Alpha的信息素，醉了一般，Steve无奈自己喝了几口水又含了一口在嘴里，捏着Bucky肉嘟嘟的腮帮子吻了上去，凉水在Steve 的嘴里变得温热，瞬间就滑进喉咙里。Bucky吸吮着Steve的舌尖，不满的皱紧眉头，Steve又含了一口，这样灌了Bucky几口水，满意的在omega的唇角亲了亲。Bucky似乎爱上了这个游戏，迷人的嘴唇微张，露出半截红舌，舔着Steve下巴上的漏出来的水渍，Steve发誓Bucky一定是这世界上最迷人性感的omega。

把水壶扔得远远的，Steve捞起Bucky的腿，鼓涨的性器急急挺进湿软的穴道里，Bucky被顶的一颤，抓紧Steve的后背，发出一声满足的呻吟，没有什么比被alpha填满更让omega幸福的了。

Steve操得又深又狠，Bucky坐在高高的箱子上，双腿都无法落地，腿根又被Steve抓住，柔软的穴口被动的承受过于激烈的疼爱，随着alpha激烈的动作吐出点点白浊。快感堆积太多，Bucky眼前什么都看不见了，不断有泪水滚落眼角，体内火热的性器顶到他要命的地方，舒服的说不话，两只手拼命搂紧了Steve才不至于掉到地上。

“Steve…Steve…”Bucky带着哭腔的呼唤不但没让Steve停下来，反而更加热血沸腾，他知道Bucky不是难受了，是太舒服了。肉体交叠在一起发出啪叽啪叽的水声，站起来肏反而比破行军床更容易，Steve几乎把Bucky钉在了木箱上，肉道一阵阵绞紧，Steve爽的头皮发麻，特意去磨让Bucky舒服的那一点，Bucky尖叫着，前端喷射出一小股液体，Steve摸到Bucky的阴茎，堵住淘气的偷偷先跑了的小孔。高潮到一半硬生生被打断，Bucky崩溃的摇头。

“不要，Steve。”

“乖，一会儿会更舒服的。”

Steve继续揉捏着Bucky的阴茎，被打断了高潮变得疲软的阴茎敏感的不行，再轻柔的抚摸都是折磨，可是发情期的omega不同，前端已经开始突出蜜汁，Steve持续按摩Bucky穴道里的那一点。omega后穴里涌出更多汁液，Steve笑了一下，狠狠的捅进深处，大开大合的肏干起来，Bucky短促的叫了一声，已经来不及阻止，穴道深处那个本来已经吃饱闭合的肉环在alpha一次次的进攻下慢慢软化甚至张开了一点，Steve被这一圈软肉伺候的眯起了眼睛，生殖腔的入口仿佛知道是Steve要进来了一样，紧紧吸着顶端，Steve差点缴械。

发情期被肏开生殖腔也不是多么舒服的事情，omega在发情期仅仅是软化一点入口，能让更多的精液进入子宫里。可是Steve四倍于常人的体力和尺寸，让他有能力肏开Bucky的生殖腔，甚至直接射进Bucky的子宫里。Steve有些得意，alpha天生的控制欲和占有欲得到了极大的满足。

随着Steve的抚慰，Bucky的阴茎逐渐硬起来，已经被肏得柔软的穴道再一次绞紧，一阵阵收缩又要达到高潮，这一次Steve没有慢下来，而是向生殖腔用力，龟头尖端顶开生殖腔，再一下，整个冠部都顶进去，Bucky扬起头，露出优美的颈部，Steve迷恋的看着他的omega，手上快速的撸动，Bucky浑身抖了一下，脚背绷紧，再一次高潮了可是他什么都没射出来，硬挺的阴茎来回跳了好几下，就是无法射出任何液体，Bucky唔地一声哭了，黏糊糊的呻吟不断。他知道自己一定被肏开了，要被肏坏了，这是Bucky失去理智瞬间最后的想法。

Steve的侵犯还在继续，顶弄生殖腔厚厚的肉壁，他的目的已经达到了，Bucky在没有被进入子宫的情况下达到了omega高潮，他会一直持续高潮，肉道一阵阵紧缩，他现在要做的就是肏坏Bucky，然后把精液射进去，让Bucky怀上自己的孩子。

Steve在Bucky的生殖腔里快速抽插，敏感的生殖腔怎么可能经得起这样的侵犯，淫水留了一地，Bucky哑着嗓子张大嘴却叫不出声：“啊……”

要死了。Bucky的脑子里就是这个想法，可是他知道这还不是尽头。

Steve把生殖腔都肏成了自己的形状之后停了一下，他吻了吻Bucky汗湿的鬓角，然后用力一顶，两个卵蛋都要肏进去了，再一次顶开子宫口， Bucky抓挠Steve的后背留下一道道抓痕，他大声叫着：“不要，不要！”可是双腿却紧紧夹着Steve的腰，alpha密集快速的肏干让omega失神，他从没有体会过这样的快感，alpha已经在他身体里成结两次了，可是这样被狠狠的干宫口还是第一次。Bucky已经不是Bucky了，他迷蒙的眼睛失去了焦点，Steve看到Bucky失神的样子情不自禁吻他，omega忽然迸发出一阵浓郁的香气，那样甜蜜的滋味Steve不曾闻过，他觉得自己的犬齿好痒，如果此时有镜子Steve就会发现他的眼睛充血了一般发红。太过甜蜜的信息素让 alpha失控，再一次咬破了Bucky颈侧的腺体，浓郁的alpha信息素充盈了大脑，Bucky短促的叫了一声，阴茎流出了一股淡黄色的液体，后穴痉挛的抽搐，Steve终于忍不住抵着微张的子宫口成结，一股股微凉的浊液灌满Bucky的子宫。

Steve粗重的喘息声就在耳畔，Bucky才意识到自己刚刚失去意识了，Steve抱着他躺回了行军床上，他已经精疲力尽了，眼神迷离地靠在Steve的胸膛上，可是肉穴还在一缩一缩的吞吐着性器，取悦他勾引他。

“我刚才是不是……”Bucky想到刚才的窘迫却羞于说出口。

“很可爱。”Steve亲了亲他的发顶起，Bucky怎样都可爱。

“再亲亲我这里…”Bucky 的嗓音带着甜腻的沙哑。

“你就是喜欢接吻对不对？”Steve碰了碰Bucky有点肿的唇角。

“我喜欢你吻我。”

“还有呢？”

“还有，嗯…好深…”

“还有什么？”Steve坏心的顶了顶，Bucky整个人的中心都压在屁股上，“不喜欢我操你吗？”

“喜欢……”Bucky很诚实的回答，嘴角弯起一个弧度。

“Bucky。”

“嗯？”

“真难想象，你是我的了。”

“傻瓜。”“我一直都是你的。”

“以后也是？”

“只有傻瓜才会问这么愚蠢的问题。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

正文：

 

Steve再次睁开眼睛，Bucky还在熟睡，两个人赤裸着身体交缠在一起，空气有些凉，Bucky整个人都缩在Steve怀里，Steve拽过被子裹紧了怀里的Omega，封闭的营帐里只有两个人的信息素，Alpha满意地地方深吸一口气。

忽然皱了皱眉头，坐起了身，穿好军服钻出营帐，传令官带着一队Beta士兵笔直的站在营帐外，还有一些虎视眈眈的Alpha。

“Philip上校找你。”

Steve点点头，那一队Beta士兵自动在他的营帐前列队站好，不再犹豫向上校的营帐走去。上校似乎已经等候多时了，示意他坐下。

Steve不太想多说但还是坐了下来。

上校开门见山：“已经三天了，正常的发情期应该已经结束了。鉴于现在Barnes中士是你的伴侣，你有权知道他的处罚。”

“Bucky，不，Barnes中士的发情期还没有结束。”Steve说道，上校挑眉，“可能是敌方用了什么药物，Barnes中士的发情期比普通的Omega要长。”

“不管他的发情期是几天，对他的处罚都是不变的，他是Omega，Omega不允许参军，Barnes中士触犯了军律，必须死刑。”

“Barnes中士并不是Omega，我之前说过了，我们从小一起长大，他是Beta，这一点周围邻居都可以作证，再说了，他能骗过重重体检和审核吗？他如果是Omega他为什么一定要参军？”

“难道不是因为你无法参军吗？Rogers，你参加血清计划之前可是个无法分化性征的病秧子。”

“我们是好朋友，但这是两码事，Barnes中士的确是Beta，是敌军的实验导致他换成了Omega。你也看到他们的武器了，没有足够的证据你不能判Barnes中士死刑。”

Steve和上校对峙，一时间僵持不下，最终还是上校让步：“Barnes中士不能留在军营里，明天他必须离开，医生已经拿到了抑制剂，如果他的发情期还没有结束，就必须给他注射抑制剂送回家乡。”

Steve握紧拳头，只能答应。从上校的营帐里出来，Steve内心一片混乱，Bucky不可能留在军队里，他料到了，他舍不得bucky，同时又庆幸Bucky远离了战火。

空气中暴虐的Alpha信息素突然浓郁起来，Steve慌忙赶回营长，发现Peggy即时压制了骚动，Beta女军官的威压丝毫不惧Alpha士兵们，她看到Steve挥了挥手。

“和上校谈的怎么样？”

“Bucky要被送回国。”

“你们……”Peggy看了一眼周围的士兵，“我能借你几分钟吗？”

Steve犹豫了一下道：“当然。”

他们走到稍微僻静一点的地方，Peggy转身看着Steve，她是个杰出的军人和政客，也是个美丽的女人，看着Steve的眼神里多了一份难以明说的情愫：“你标记他了吗？”

Steve似乎对Peggy的直白不感到惊讶：“我标记他了。”

“好吧，”Peggy挪开了眼睛，“听说你们是青梅竹马，祝你们幸福。”

“谢谢。”Steve接受了祝福匆匆转身回去，收拾了一下心情回到营帐里，就听到一声绵软的呼唤：“Steve……”

 

“Bucky！你怎么坐在地上！”Steve赶忙将裹着被子坐在地上的Bucky抱起来，放到床上，“你摔下来的吗？我看看。”

“没有，我就是一翻身发现你不在就轱辘下来了。”Bucky嘿嘿傻笑，“你怎么穿的这么帅，你去哪了？”

Steve身上穿着严肃的军装，胸前多了几枚徽章，整个人看上去高大帅气，Bucky都被迷住了，而他赤裸着身体躺在军官的床上，想到此Bucky不禁红了脸。

“我……有个表彰会，但是我没上台领奖，毕竟你还在等我，怎么样？还有没有不舒服？”

“醒来时好一点了，就没有那么黏糊糊的了，但还是腿软，腰也软，唔……Steve你怎么这么香。”Bucky扎进Steve的怀里，在他的军装上嗅啊嗅。

“我香？Alpha没有香味的，Bucky。”Steve苦笑不得。

“特别香，你自己闻不到吗？”Bucky眨眨眼，“就是这股香味让我晕乎乎的，腿更软了。”

“是吗？”Bucky迷蒙的表情让Steve心猿意马，他的手指在Bucky的唇上摸了一下，“Bucky，我有件事要和你说。”

“什么事？”Bucky抓着他抚摸自己脸颊的手掌，在脸上蹭了蹭，“Steve我有点想要了，重要的事吗？一会儿再说好吗？”

“也不是很重要，我们一会儿说。”Steve拽了拽领带，脱了军装外套，Bucky真是可爱的要命，他越想要Bucky，身上的信息素就越浓烈，Bucky躺在床上，被浓烈的信息素包裹化成了一滩水。

“唔…Steve，我又湿了，好难受……”

“没事，我在，我一直在你身边。”

Steve军装都没脱，掏出硬的发疼的性器捏住Bucky 的腰挺身进入，Omega满足的呻吟是最好的催情剂，让Steve把所有的其他都抛到脑后，用力抽插起来，本就湿润柔软的穴肉被插得汁水四溅。

Bucky的眼睛很快就失去了焦点，双腿大张，软绵绵的也环不住Steve的腰，脚踝上都是Steve抓住来的淤青，屁股很快红成一片，肉体撞击声混着水声，身体深处的酸麻没有缓解反而越发明显，他情不自禁随着Alpha扭腰，Bucky的性器半硬着随着两个人的动作摆动，好想射，可是射不出来。

“摸摸它，Steve……”Bucky不敢自己动手，他的Alpha会不开心，会把他干到忘记呼吸，会在他体内成结干他的宫口，他的Alpha太过霸道。

Steve像是没听见一样，一只手从他的大腿根一直摸到胸前，捏着他挺立的乳尖。

“别玩乳头。”Bucky慌张的阻止Steve。Steve就是要和Bucky对着干，玩得越发起劲，之前被咬的破皮的乳尖长出了嫩嫩的新肉，手指磨擦在上面换来Bucky一震颤栗。

“Steve……”Bucky再一次哀求，体内抽插的力道忽然加重。Steve提着Bucky的臀部，重重地顶进穴道深处，速度快得Bucky跟不上节奏，嘴里的话语都被撞击的支离破碎。每一下都狠狠摩擦过血口处的敏感点，蹭过生殖腔的入口，搅合得Bucky汁水淋漓，淋湿了Steve的耻毛。Alpha的信息素从四面八方涌过来，Bucky能够感受到，他的腺体在灼烧，屁股越来越湿，内心无比渴望Alpha的关爱。

天啊，他又发情了。

Steve知道自己正在做多么过分的事情，他在放出比发情时还要浓烈的信息素，甚至是攻击性的，他在试图控制他的Omega，想要强制延长Bucky的发情。他在上校面前他撒谎了，Bucky的发情期结束了。但是他无法放手，他的 Bucky，他的Omega，一生所爱。

就像Omega有发情期会诱惑Alpha一样，Alpha也有发情期，他们变得暴躁，具有攻击性，像是野兽，会粗暴的驯服自己的Omega，Steve进入了这样一种情况，他将自己的自制力都抛开了，更像个Alpha，一个只知道占有Omega的Alpha。

他又咬了Bucky，那个已经结痂的伤口再一次渗血，Bucky痛呼了一声，让Steve大脑清明了一瞬，舔了舔伤口，他就是一头狼，一头狮子，Bucky摸了摸Steve梳得一丝不苟的头发说：“没关系，你的牙还不如小婴儿。”Bucky漫不经心的说着，声音哑的听不清。

“Bucky。”Steve似是无意识的咕哝。含着Bucky的乳头，舌尖在粉嫩的新肉上来回拨弄，Bucky抓乱了他的头发，闭着眼浑身颤抖，而下身的性器一下子冲到最深，Bucky的腰被抬高方便进入更深，他就这样任由Steve摆弄，眼神迷离饱含水汽。

乳房被揉搓发红，拢成各种形状，被玩弄过头的乳尖挺立着，Steve舔了又舔，好像能从里吸出来什么一样。Bucky无声抽噎，双手抓着男人的金发：“什么都没有的Steve，不要再舔了，求你。”

Steve就是不想放过那两个小肉珠，又吮又咬。“可是我迫不及待想看到他们流出奶水的样子，看到你胸脯软软的，涨出来，然后我每天和孩子抢奶吃。”

“你竟然要吃我的…不对，男性是没有奶水的！”Bucky差点被Steve带偏。

“多生几个，会有的。”

Bucky还想再反驳，Steve埋在他体内的性器忽然挺动起来。在敏感的生殖腔口磨蹭，湿滑的穴道咕叽咕叽，Bucky的身体几乎对折，体内那一点被用力研磨，肉穴失控的抽搐。

“Steve，慢一点，我要坏了，慢一点……”Bucky的一条腿扛在Steve的肩膀上，体内的性器横冲直撞，生殖腔入口那片软肉被撞的肿了起来，Bucky双眼失神，嗓子也叫哑了，脑子混乱一片，无意识的叫着Steve的名字：“Steve，Steve……”

“Bucky，我爱你。”Steve去亲吻Bucky被冷落许久的嘴唇，性器深入碾在闭合的生殖腔口，Omega狠狠抖了一下，快感达到一个制高点，享受着美妙的高潮，麻痒传到了脚趾尖头发丝。

“我爱你，我爱你，Bucky…”Steve吻着Bucky，高潮过去之后缓过来的Bucky摸着他的脸颊，说着让人羞红脸的告白：“我也爱你，打完仗我们一起回家，我给你生好多好多孩子。”

“我们买一栋房子，要三室的，一间给你当画室，一间咱们俩住，还有一间儿童房。你喜欢吗？”

Steve吻了吻Bucky的眼睛：“喜欢，我每天都去你最喜欢的那家店给你买甜甜圈和布丁。”

“我还要蛋糕！草莓奶油蛋糕！”

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，像是想起了蛋糕的滋味。Steve紧紧搂着Bucky，头埋进他的颈窝里。Bucky揉了揉他的金发，心里却想到了另一件事，Steve还没射呢。

Bucky脸颊微红，屁股用力夹了夹，Steve条件反射送了一下腰：“还想要你。”

“多少次都给你，我的Alpha。”Bucky一只手揽住Steve的脖子去吻他。

这个姿势牵动了体内的性器，Bucky动情地吻着，穴肉有意识般吞吐着Steve 的大肉棒，渴望Alpha的精液再一次填满自己，Steve却不想这么简单随了他的愿。他将人翻了过去，从背后搂住Bucky，将他的屁股抬高，再一次用力抽插起来。

刚刚高潮过的穴肉，敏感的不像话，止不住地抽搐收缩，Bucky尽力放松方便Steve肏的更深，更多汁液顺着两人交合的地方流出来，Steve摸了一把，拍在Bucky的屁股上。立刻显现一片红掌印，Bucky来不及脸红，他被肏的支撑不住，胸前的嫩肉在粗糙的布料上摩擦，又要破了。

“啊啊，Steve……”Bucky的腰自动摇起来，想要回头和Steve接吻，Steve 拽着他的手臂去吻他，下身的动作却没停下来，性器深深插入穴内，不见抽出反而更激烈的送腰，Steve的卵蛋摇晃着，硬硬的耻毛上沾满Bucky分泌的情液戳进红肿的穴口。

所有的快感都在Steve揉弄Bucky的乳头时爆发，Omega的喘息急促呻吟只剩模糊的音节，他疯狂的想要逃离Alpha的阴茎，又摇着屁股吞得更深。

“啊啊，给我，Steve…你的结，我要…我要……”Bucky的眼角全是崩溃的泪水，Steve爱怜的舔他的脸颊，囊袋抽动了几下终于在Omega的生殖腔口成结，精液一波波射进Bucky的体内。Bucky忽然间不动了，臀肉微颤，眼睛眯起来全是泪水，下身被冷落了很久的阴茎挤出几滴液体。绵长的高潮从肉体达到灵魂。

过度做爱消耗了Omega太多体力，但是弯起的唇角还是无法掩饰他的好心情。两人汗湿的额头抵在一起，Bucky忽然笑了一下。

“笑什么？”Steve亲了亲他的鼻头。

“没什么，你刚才想对我说什么？”

“……刚才已经说了。”

“哪句？”

“我想和你结婚，生孩子。”

“那我们要好好努力活下去，Steve，好好活着。”

“我会的，为了你。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

正文：

清晨空气微凉，Bucky瑟缩在被窝里，鼻翼翁动呼吸空气中残存的信息素，身子往后拱了拱又伸手摸了摸，什么都没摸着，Bucky清醒过来意识到Steve走了，而且已经走了好一会儿了。

坐起身，被子从身体上滑落下来，露出身上青紫的痕迹，两颗乳头已经没那么肿了，后颈腺体上的咬痕却还是红红肿肿的。他呆了呆，眼睛四处扫了扫，就发现床头放着一摞衣服，上面有一张纸，拿起来打开。

“Bucky，  
你醒来看到这封信时我已经离开营地，前往下一个目的地了，不能和你一起迎接战争结束了，很抱歉，我骗了你。很小的时候我就喜欢你了，但是我无法说出口，这几天我把藏在心底近十年的喜欢都说了，Bucky，我喜欢你，请原谅我这一次，能做你的Alpha是我这辈子最幸福的事情，我平安会回家的，等我。  
爱你的Steve”

什么意思，Steve这是什么意思？这他妈跟遗言一样的信又是怎么回事？！

Bucky拿起压着信的军牌，他的副牌换成Steve的了，一瞬间所有的事情都明白了，Steve将他扔下自己一个人去打仗了！

这个骗子！

Bucky 穿上衣服，站在地面上的时候，腿软了一下，走路的姿势有些怪异，出来看到营地空了一半，整个营地都在转移，Bucky想要找上校，得知上校已经离开，并且留下命令将他送回家乡。

这是军令，James Barnes退伍还乡了，Bucky拿着通知，还有已经被收拾好的行李，楞楞地被送上了返乡的火车。

直到出了布鲁克林的火车站，Bucky才反应过来，他孤单地拿着一个小行李箱，走在回家的路上，Bucky觉得浑身发冷，他离他的Alpha越来越远了，然而自己却没能和他说一声再见。明明当初要保护他的，可以代替他从军，达成梦想，想不到最后还是没能保护他，还让他自己去了战场。

Bucky很难形容自己现在的心情，他反复抚摸Steve的副牌，那上面还残留一点Steve的味道，让Bucky安心，不知不觉已经走到家门口，但是却不知道该不该进去，他该怎么对父母解释自己提前回家呢？

Bucky敲了敲门，开门的是母亲，Barnes夫人惊喜地拉着吧唧走进屋里，问这问那，Barnes先生正在餐桌前看报纸，看到Bucky回来很是惊讶。

Bucky不知道怎么面对父母，他找了个借口回到自己的卧室，和离开时一样，母亲一定天天打扫，桌面上没有一点尘土。Bucky将行李箱放下，躺在自己的床上，竟然有种这不是自己的家的错觉，明明是生活了25多年的家，怎么就感觉陌生了呢？

Bucky回到家的时候已经是傍晚，Barnes夫人做好晚饭叫Bucky来吃，她敲了敲门，显得有些小心翼翼，显然她已经从Bucky提前回家的惊喜中冷静下来：“Bucky，过来吃饭吧。”  
Bucky点点头，换下了军装叠好挂在衣柜里，妹妹刚刚从学校回来，拉着Bucky的胳膊一直说话，小姑娘的青春活泼让Bucky的心情稍稍好了一些。

“哥哥，你身上是什么味道啊，怎么闻起来甜甜的。”

十四岁的妹妹很快就要分化性别，她闻出了Bucky身上的味道发生了变化，Barnes先生的筷子一顿，没有说话，Bucky看了眼爸爸又看了一眼妈妈回避了这个问题。晚饭后Barnes将Bucky单独留了下来。

“是谁的？”Barnes先生开门见山，他是一名Alpha，十分的严肃，Bucky一直很敬畏自己的父亲。

Bucky一愣，他料到父亲会察觉但是没想到这么快也没想到这么直接：“爸爸……”

“你的味道你的母亲闻不见，他是Beta，我以为你也是，可是你现在身上的味道浓得我都不能呼吸了，我的儿子，到底发生了什么？”父亲虽然威严，言语里满满都是关切。

“我也不知道为什么会这样，但是爸爸，我没有随便和什么人在一起，是Steve。”

“Steve？他去参军了？”

Bucky点点头：“他应该是参加了一项活动军事实验，现在变得很健康也很强壮，成为一名Alpha。他还救了我。”

“所以你就以身相许了？”

“不是，那时候发生了一些事，正好碰上了，我们就……”

“你喜欢他吗？”

Bucky脸颊微红：“……喜欢。”

“那他喜欢你吗？”

Bucky 点点头脸颊更红了。

Barnes先生呼了一口气，终于放下心来：“如果Steve能变Alpha，你变成Omega也就不奇怪了。”

“爸爸，我不是Omega，我从来都没有发情期，怎么会是Omega，应该是一时的，很快就恢复，你也知道Beta会被Alpha暂时标记，我真的不是Omega。”

Barnes先生哪管这些，他拜拜手说：“只要你们安全平安的回家就好，等Steve回来让他来找我，连点表示都没有就想把我儿子拐回家是不可能的！”

Bucky无奈地苦笑，总算是过了父亲这一关。一转眼，时间过的很快，Bucky已经回家一个星期了，他却觉得越来越不自在，Steve军牌上的味道越来越淡了，他止不住的思念Steve，可是又不想去那个没有Steve的房子，他就这么安静的待在自己的房间里，去想Steve的模样，想他对自己的每一句告白，这样才能稍稍使身体变得温暖一点。

第二个星期三的早上，Bucky接到了一个通知，他要去做退役士兵的检查，通过之后要开始工作。

Bucky哪里都不想去，他唯一想去的地方就是Steve身边，布鲁克林关于战争的消息很慢，他不知道Steve是不是顺利，也不知道他有没有受伤，寄出去的信还没有回应，这种无力的感觉从来没有过。

退役士兵不是特别多，大部分都是受伤不能再上前线，像他这样能完整的从战场回来真的很少见。Bucky坐在干净整洁的诊疗室里，面前的医生看起来十分亲切，办公桌上的水仙冒出了花骨朵，Bucky看着它发呆，等待医生看完他的资料。

“Barnes中士，你好，我是Dr . Wilson。”

“你好。”

“你的体检结果很健康，但是体内信息素有些分泌过高，高的像个Omega，鉴于你在战场上的经历，我觉得给你信息素镇静剂不太合适，我们再观察一段时间吧。”

Bucky点点头，他同意医生的话。看到Bucky有些木纳的反应，医生心里大概有了数，事实上基本每个士兵从战场回来都会有不同程度的ptsd，有些严重的甚至无法寻找伴侣，需要心理疏导才能步入社会，Bucky的情况就有些特殊了，他是匹配了伴侣才从战场回来的。

“我看到您在军营中和一个Alpha结合了，能跟我聊聊这件事吗？你是被迫的吗？”

“不是的，Steve 是我从小的朋友。”Bucky急忙为Steve辩解，“是他帮了我，我在敌营被注射了不明药剂就像Omega一样发情了，他才标记了我，我们之间是互相喜欢的。”

Wilson医生点了点头，觉得Bucky的经历很奇妙，继续问道：“Steve是个什么样的人？”

Bucky笑了一下，指了一下墙上的征兵宣传，很奇怪退役士兵诊疗室里为什么会有征兵广告，但它的确就贴在那里：“就是他。”

Wilson顺着Bucky 的手指看过去，微微惊讶：“美国队长？”

“是的。”

Wilson马上低头查看资料，其中并没有提Bucky的伴侣是谁，这个身份好像是被故意抹去的，这就让Bucky 的话变得可信起来，这不怪Wilson不信Bucky，曾经有退役士兵就因为严重的ptsd出现了妄想症。

“他本来是个小个子，非要参军，我不想让他参军，他怎么能参军呢？那么瘦小，他怎么能受得了军队严苛的训练呢？我担心他，担心他真的通过了体检，直到我入伍之前，他都没有通过体检，我当时放心了一点，可是在我上战场之后他马上也就参军了，他经历了一项实验，让它变得强壮也变成了Alpha，你不能想象，当时我被困在实验床上，身体里注射了药剂，不止一管，我差点以为自己要折在那了，他从天而降，救了我救了大家，我的小Steve长大了。”说起SteveBucky就滔滔不绝，脸上淡淡的微笑让他先的更加温润。

“祝福你们。”Wilson医生一边听一边在病例上挑勾。

Bucky有些不好意思：“谢谢，我好像说的太多了。”

“没关系，这也是诊断的一部分，我需要你提供足够的信息才能判断你的ptsd是在哪个阶段，回了家还适应吗？。”

Bucky微微摇了一下头：“不是很适应，我好像还在战场上，不是在家里，我想到Steve身边去，我还能听到耳边轰隆的炮声，战友在我面前被炸怔成粉末。”

“你有做噩梦吗？是持续的吗？”

“是的，做噩梦，但是我的梦很奇怪，我梦到，我从火车上掉下来了，下面是悬崖，我看到Steve的表情，他没有抓住我，后来……很多血，在雪地上，在我的身上，太真实了。”Bucky的眉头皱紧，回忆这些梦让他十分痛苦。

“那都是梦，不会真的发生，你要多出去走走，不要总在家里，看看不同的人不同的景色，才能早日融入社会。”

Bucky垂着头有些丧气，医生接着说道：“也许这个消息会让你的心情好一点。”

Bucky抬起头，医生笑了：“恭喜你怀孕了。”

“什么？”Bucky吃惊的闭不上嘴。

“怎么，你不想要这个孩子？”

“当然要，我，Beta不是很难怀孕的吗？”

“很显然，你的信息素水平异常的高，你在敌营时被注射的药剂应该就是促进怀孕的目的，Beta也能经历类Omega的发情期，如果真的是Omega，这将是非常恐怖的药剂。”

“我和Steve有孩子了，我应该告诉他吗？”Bucky摸了摸自己的小腹，太难以置信了。

“这是你的选择，你可以现在就写信告诉他，也可以当作一个惊喜。”

Bucky摸着自己平坦的小腹，他还有些消化不了这个消息，那些和Steve耳鬓厮磨的情话竟然这么快就要实现了，他好希望现在就能与Steve一起分享。

Bucky 抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛中包含水分：“我要给他一个惊喜。”

TBC


End file.
